Modern industrial systems often rely on automated monitoring and control of industrial assets. The industrial assets include transportation machines (e.g., locomotives and aircraft), industrial equipment (e.g., factory machinery, mining equipment), and/or utility machines (e.g., turbines and solar farms). The industrial assets are monitored and control led via a wireless sensor actuator network (WSAN). The WSAN comprises various networked devices including sensors, actuators, routers, and gateways. Sensors monitor operational parameters of the assets. The operational parameters include temperature, pressure, flow, vibration, etc. The sensors can be positioned to collect the operational parameters and send corresponding signals to the gateway, via the routers. The gateway may receive the signals from the sensors, analyze the signals and then send, via the routers, control signals to the actuators, e.g., servos or motors. The control signals sent to the actuators may cause an operating condition, e.g., a valve position or engine speed, on the industrial asset to be adjusted thereby assuring optimal system performance.